490
Summary of Events * At Summer Court In Warick, Preparations Are Made For War On The Saxons * Sir Rhodri Is In The Bad Books With Lady Jenna; Worse Still, His Sister Was Cursed By A Hag! * At Lindsey, Almost 20,000 Men Meet In Battle. King Uther, Duke Goloris And Duke Ulfius Against King Octa And King Eosa * The Battle Is An Eight-Hour Long Marathon. Sir Geriant Leads His Unit In A Back And Forth Across The Killing Fields * Sir Rhodri Makes Saxons Retreat With The Tooth of St Germanus, Even More Faithful From His Year At The Monastery * Squires Run Back To Camp With Horses And Prisoners But More Saxons Keep Coming * Duke Goloris Breaks The Left Flank And The Saxons Begin To Retreat, Leaving An Opening To Attack King Octa Himself * In One Hit, Sir Elad Drops King Octa From His Horse! * Sir Rhodri Almost Dies In The Struggle But Octa's Bodyguards Are Defeated And Octa Is Taken Captive * The Reward For Victory And The Capture Of The King Is Great - Booty And Ransom Come To £40 Per Knight, And Earl Roderick Can No Longer Refuse Elad And Geriant Their Ladies, Lady Adwen And Lady Gwiona Respectively * The Knights Are Invited To The Royal Table. Lady Ygraine Performs; Many Eyes, Including Uther's, Are On Her * That Christmas, In London, Uther Will Not Let Duke Goloris Leave. He Sneaks Out, Violating Hospitality * Sir Madog And Sir Aeron Spot The Escape But Sir Brastias Can't Prevent It * A Foul Snowy Winter In Logres, With King Uther In An Even Chillier Mood Details * Battle of Lindsey - 2000 Knights and 5000 Foot Trops Vs 10,000 Saxons ** First charge is against Heorthgeneats who are braced for the charge - but the lines are cracked. ** The Saxons have numerical advantage and the knights are forced to fight two versus one, with javilneers supporting a mounted charge by Saxons. Sir Rhodri presents his holy relic and several Saxons flee the glory of the Lord. ** The battle becomes somewhat bogged down in the center with the knights holding their ground but unable to advance. ** The knights withdraw and charge, dealing with many crazed Saxons including their feared berserkers. ** As hours of carnage continues, many prisoners and horses are taken, but several casualties can be seen around the knights who grow tired. ** In the seventh hour of fighting, the left flank collapses when Duke Goloris charges through them! The knights mop up some minor resistance. ** As the rest of the army breaks, Sir Rhodri spots King Octa and encourages Sir Geriant to lead them in to try and capture him. *** The first charge is a resounding success. The rest of the knights hold the bodyguards at bay while Sir Elad, empowered by his passions, knocks the king off his horse and sends a spear all to-shiver. *** The bodyguards put up a valiant knight, including seriously wounding Sir Rhodri who falls unconscious from his horse! *** The last Heorthgeneats bodyguard is felled and finally First Aid can be given. Sir Rhodri's squire Dafydd rushes to his lord, who he stabilised but it remains touch and go. ** The chirugeons back at camp are able to save Sir Rhodri and King Octa, but both will need much rest. ** Plunder from the battle is about £14, plus the ransoms of lowly prisoners and King Octa - Sir Elad and his allies net £40 total each. * After victory, a great feast is held in Lincoln. The knights are heroes for capturing Octa and so are allowed to eat at the royal table. ** Sir Lycus is quietly furious that his rivals are being fêted, ** At the table, King Uther sings their praises and Earl Roderick joins in. ** Sir Elad asks for Lady Adwen's hand in marriage: Earl Roderick accepts, and lets Sir Geriant marry his beloved as well. ** Lady Ygraine comes in to sing for the lords. Sir Leander and Sir Geriant can't help but gawp open-mouthed and this ravishing woman. ** King Uther is even more overt in his leering: Duke Goloris is not impresed, ** After the feast, Sir Seithenin of Cantref Gwaelod comes bearing greetings. A small contingent of knights came to join the battle after their display at Gwaelod last year. *** Queen Tryamor was burned for treason after her plot was unveiled. On the pyre she turned into a hag and prophesied that King Gwyddno Garanhir would be the last king of Gwaelod - "When he dies, the kingdom shall be reclaimed". ** The knights accompany Earl Roderick of Salisbury and Prince Madoc on raids to harass the Saxons. Rhodri is too injured to come but Sir Leander joins them, and plunder is obtained. * Christmas Court in London is marred by King Uther's strange behaviour - he lets the other lords return to their lands to carry out their work but won't let King Goloris or Lady Ygraine leave. ** Sir Rhodri goes to inform Earl Roderick of the turn of events - none of the knights want to be the one to tell Uther! ** Sir Aeron produces a son, a legitimate one this time. ** Sir Elad enjoys the fruits of his new land from his marriage with Lady Adwen, including a new horse from her stables. His uncle is held captive following yielding to another knight. Adwen gives birth to a girl child. ** Sir Geriant suffers a fire on his manor, but doesn't lose anything too valuable. He marries Lady Gwiona who gives him a son. ** Sir Leander hears that his father was crippled in battle. He continues to spend much time with Lady Indeg, who gives birth to a surprisingly French-looking boy. ** Sir Madog must host Earl Salisbury while he's touring the many weddings taking place amongst the local knights. The peasants are very unhappy with Sir Geriant and spread foul rumours that his younger brother is cavorting with his wife. ** Sir Malcolm WINTER PHASE STUFF ** Sir Rhordri, filled with religious vigour, builds a chapel at Woodford and gives extravagant Christmas gifts - a horse to Earl Roderick, a gold ring to Lady Jenna and a set of drinking glasses for each of his four colleagues.